Little Red Riding Hood
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Integra was entrusted with the care of a family friend's niece, after her family was brutally murdered before her eyes. With her voice temporarily gone, how will she be able to cope with her new life? Leo doesn't know if she can handle being around some of the others, but a certain Captain seems to want to make her happy and she's all too willing to have a friend. HansxOCxAlucard


_I do not own any character of Hellsing, though I wouldn't mind owning Captain Hans._

_I only own the plot of this story and my OC's. You can use them, only if you ask me first._

_Read and review, no flames, etc. Please enjoy!_

* * *

_'And so he thrusted his blade towards the man in front of him, hoping against hope to kill him. His blade did not need any guidance in finding the soft flesh of his stomach, piercing it as if it were nothing more than a thin sheet. Blood quickly pooled around the edge of the blade, drops of it staining his hands. He watched as the blood seeped slowly at first, then it began to flow faster. The man dropped to his knees, holding the wound and desperately trying to stop his blood. But it was pointless; he was dying and nothing could save him-'_ She stopped reading the moment she heard the footsteps approaching her room. They were sharp, quick, determined. At first she thought it was one of the nurses, coming to check up on her. But then she heard the second set of steps, then the third, and so on, and so on. Not only that, but a nurse's shoes would not echo on the tiled floor, they made sure of that. Something about the noise disturbing the patients, or something like that. The young girl softly closed her book, not needing to bookmark the page. She remembered, she always remembered. Soft blue eyes, er, eye watched the doorknob, waiting for the person to open it. She didn't allow her mind to wonder who it was; they weren't family, she was sure of that. She had been in the hospital for almost two weeks, and not a single person she knew came to visit her. Hell, only one person actually sent her a card; her Uncle Henry. He lived somewhere in Great Britain, but at least he made it a point to send her something.

The doorknob didn't turn slowly, like some people thought when waiting. The minute the door was open, she knew the people standing behind it were not normal people. Especially the woman standing in front of her. She blinked; she hadn't seen her move towards her, but of course, she was still dealing with her injuries. The woman before her was tall, around 5'8'' and had beautiful, waist length platnimum blonde hair. Her eyes were behind large circular glasses and were a cold grey. Her skin was fair and flawless. What interested the girl the most, however, was the fact that the woman was smoking a cigar. In a hospital room. Blue met grey in a simple gesture of acknowledgement. Her suit looked pricey, a nice soft grey color with a red tie and some type of metal clamp on the tie.

"Do you know who I am?" The woman asked, watching the girl closely. She had dark red-brown hair, a blue eye, for the other one was hidden behind a bandage, and light mocha coloured skin. What was most intriguing about the girl was that she had a strange bandage wrapped around her neck. She waited for the girl to say something, but when she looked down at her hands, she knew something wasn't right. "Well?" The woman's voice was impatient, but there was nothing she could do about her voice. The girl gingerly touched the bandage that hid her injury from the world. She looked around her small bedside table and found a small notebook with a pen. Quickly grabbing the two items, she scrawled a note.

_'Por favor, perdoe-me, eu não falo Inglês muito bem.'_ Integra tried to read the girl's note, but she could not read her language. And she didn't know anyone that did. That's when she noticed the girl touch her bandage again, point towards her motuh, and shake her head. Ah, so she couldn't speak. Well, Integra hadn't been expecting that.

"It seems you can understand me, but can't speak in return. Do you know any other languages?" The girl nodded, good. "I've come to ask you some questions.

"Do you know what attacked your family and you?" She watched the young girl's hand move across the paper, writing out what she could remember from that night.

_'Je me souviens de réveiller à ma mère, elle hurlait. Puis j'ai entendu papa, il criait à quelque chose, dire les choses pour nous laisser être. Papa a tiré son arme, puis il y eut un silence avant que j'ai entendu un rugissement inhumain. Il a secoué la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il y eut un silence encore une fois. Maintenant, j'étais hors lit et en cours d'exécution pour obtenir ma sœur. Elle était encore dans sa chambre, qui avait été mon processus de pensée. Mais, quand j'ai atteint sa chambre et ouvrit la porte, tout ce que j'ai vu était de sang. Les murs et le plafond étaient éclaboussés avec elle, la parole trempage tout dedans. Corps de ma mère était couchée contre un mur, sa gorge éventré. Elle était manquant et bras et une jambe.' _She handed the pad towards a man with blond hair in a long braid. He read over it quickly and explained what she had written to Integra.

Integra watched as the girl's eyes dimmed ever so slightly as she remembered her mother's death. From the police reports, the two had been very close. But Integra wasn't the only one watching the girl. Her three escorts kept their eyes on her hand, waiting for her to start writing again. Integra turned her head to the left and saw that Pip was looking a little sad, same with Seras.

"Continue," was the only word said before she started writing again.

_'Corps de ma sœur n'était pas différent. Je ne pouvais trouver sa tête, la bête doit avoir mangé son corps.' _The girl stopped, her pen falling out of her hand. She closed her eyes as she clutched her throat. A silent buzzing sound rang through the room. Integra walked over to the girl, grabbing the notebook and reading the rest before throwing it across the room. The heart monitor started to beep irractically. A nurse flew into the room, yelling rapid Portuguese at the visitors. Integra scoffed before she turned on her heel and left to go find her doctor. This girl knew something that she wasn't telling, and she was determined to find out what it was.

She turned to her companions, pointing to the tallest one. They literally towered over everyone else.

"Stay with her until I get back. Make sure nothing happens to her and that no one gets to her." The figure nodded before turning back around and heading into the girl's room. They were all too willing to keep and eye on her. Something about this girl screamed strange, but none of them knew just how strange this girl was.

* * *

Translations:

Portuguese:

_Por favor, perdoe-me, eu não falo Inglês muito bem =_ Please forgive me, I don not speak English very well.

French:

___Je me souviens de réveiller à ma mère, elle hurlait. Puis j'ai entendu papa, il criait à quelque chose, dire les choses pour nous laisser être. Papa a tiré son arme, puis il y eut un silence avant que j'ai entendu un rugissement inhumain. Il a secoué la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il y eut un silence encore une fois. Maintenant, j'étais hors lit et en cours d'exécution pour obtenir ma sœur. Elle était encore dans sa chambre, qui avait été mon processus de pensée. Mais, quand j'ai atteint sa chambre et ouvrit la porte, tout ce que j'ai vu était de sang. Les murs et le plafond étaient éclaboussés avec elle, la parole trempage tout dedans. Corps de ma mère était couchée contre un mur, sa gorge éventré. Elle était manquant et bras et une jambe = _I remember waking up to my mother, she was screaming. Then I heard papa, he was shouting at something, telling it to leave us fired his gun, then there was silence before I heard an inhuman roar. It shook the house until there was silence again. By now I was out of bed and running to get my was still in her room, that had been my thought process. But, when I reached her room and opened the door, all I saw was walls and ceiling were splattered with it, the floor soaking it all in. My mother's body was lying against a wall, her throat sliced open. She was missing an arm and a leg.

**Please review! XD**


End file.
